


No Glamour Please

by equineaurora



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: I don't even know what this is. Alec has wings and Magnus likes them. Wing fluff happens.





	No Glamour Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for opening my story. I got a sudden urge to try and write a wing ficlast night. 
> 
> There is implied sex scenes so hence the teen and up rating. 
> 
> It is unbeta'd and I struggled writing it a little bit so I am sorry if it is horrible. 
> 
> Enjoy.

All Nephilim have wings. That is a fact in the Shadow World. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn knows this, also that they are very private about them and keep them glamoured almost all the time. 

Alexander Lightwood,  head of the New York Institute, was currently in the air in the training room, dodging his parabati’s attempts to attack him with ease. Alec does a barrel roll then looks down at the knock on the door, his momentary distraction allows Jace to tackle him and they roll through the air till the brothers can spread their wings and stop the momentum.  The knock comes again and Jace let's go of Alec so they can land and glamour their wings before Alec opens the door to the training room to find Underhill standing there. 

“Sorry to interrupt Sir, but High Warlock Bane is asking for you,” Underhill states, standing at attention. 

“Right, let him in. Tell him I will be in my office in ten minutes I just need to shower,” Alec answers,  wishing Magnus didn't have to  _ request  _ permission to enter the Institute but unfortunately there was nothing Alec could do about it. Most Shadowhunters weren't comfortable having their wings out around Downworlders so even the High Warlock had to have permission to enter so everyone had a chance to hide their wings if they wanted. 

Even Alec hadn't shown Magnus his wings despite dating for six months, but he was even more private about them then most. Only his family had seen them outside of battle. And even then, not often.

Jace just smirks from behind Alec, he knows Magnus uses his title to get into the Institute whenever he just wants to see Alec.  

“Understood Sir,” Underhill responds turning to leave. 

Alec heads to his room and hears the Downworlder in the Institute alert go off and sighs. Magnus wasn't going to take anyone's wings but the fear from the old days when Downworlders  _ did  _ take Nephilim wings was still prevalent in their culture. 

Ten minutes later Alec is opening the door to his office and his face lights up when he sees his boyfriend waiting for him on the couch. “Hey sorry you caught me training with Jace. Did I forget a date or are you actually here for business?” he asks as he approaches Magnus. 

“Not at all. I just wanted to surprise you,” Magnus answers, standing up to pull Alec into a kiss.  

“Mmm, well I definitely appreciate the surprise my subordinates probably don't,” he points out.

“Ah yes cause I am a devilish Downworlder just seducing you to get you to show me your wings so that I can rip them off of you and every Shadowhunter in this Institute,”Magnus says snarkily.

“You know I don't think that,” Alec says,  kissing him again. “But it still might be better if we get out of here,” he states.

“ Of course,” Magnus responds, taking Alec's hand and heading for the exit.

As they walk through the ops center Alec spots his sister, “Izzy you are in charge the rest of the day,” he calls to her.

Izzy raises one of her wings in a salute to acknowledge what he said. Izzy loved her wings and hardly ever glamoured them even around Downworlders. 

Magnus waves at Izzy as they go by before dragging Alec the rest of the way outside and opening a portal to France for them. 

Two weeks pass and Alec comes home to a crying Magnus and immediately drops his things and rushes to him. “Magnus what is wrong?” he asks, concern lacing his tone as he kneels in front of the man he loves.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and sobs into his shoulder. “High... Warlock…of Dallas…dead...demon attack...helping Institute...I mentored...him…” he manages to get out between sobs. 

“Oh Magnus. I am so sorry,” Alec answers. He shifts his hold on Magnus so that he can pick him up and sit down with his boyfriend in his lap. Alec rubs Magnus’ back before he remembers something his mother used to do to comfort him as a child.

Magnus feels the shift in the air then warm feathers enveloping him and his eyes fly open with a gasp.  The first thing he sees is jet black feathers surrounding him. He follows them with his eyes and confirms what he already suspected, they are coming from Alec's back. He shifts so he can see Alec's face and sees nervousness mixed in with worry. He immediately kisses him, “Oh Alexander, they are beautiful. Thank you for trusting me,” he says, pulling back and dropping the glamour on his eyes.  Alec had already seen them months ago but he kept the glamour up out of habit. 

Alec gasps when Magnus drops his glamour, pulling him into another kiss before saying, “I have always trusted you. I am just not used to letting people see them, even my family only see them when I am doing flight battle training or in an actual battle that requires flying,” he points out.

“Well thank you for this honor. I feel very safe and loved in here,” Magnus responds honestly. “May I touch them?” He asks, studying Alec's face.

Alec nods, “they actually need to be groomed. Normally Jace does it but..” He bites his bottom lip as he blushes and looks down, unable to finish his sentence.

Magnus just looks at him for a minute before he understands what Alec is trying to say. “Wait, are you asking me to groom your wings? The wings you  _ just  _ let me see after six month's,” he asks, watching Alec closely.

“Only if you want to,” Alec mumbles,  looking embarrassed.

“Oh I want to,” Magnus responds eagerly, successfully distracted from his grief for now.

Alec just blushes darker and stands up still holding Magnus he takes him to the bedroom so there is enough room for Magnus to sit behind him. He sets Magnus down before siting down and spreading his wings out.

Magnus gasps again at how wide they are but they do have to carry Alec “giant” Lightwood through the air. He sits behind Alec and eyes the wings. “Tell me if I hurt you. I have never done this before. Never even been this close to Nephilim wings before.” 

“I trust you. Just fix the out of place feathers,” comes the response.

“Alright,” Magnus says before getting started.

Alec tenses at first then immediately relaxes as Magnus works, he can't help but moan as Magnus fixes a feather. 

Magnus shivers at the noise, “behave or we are not going to make it through this,” he points out.

Alec blushes, “Sorry it just feels so good.” 

Because of how large Alec's wings are it takes a couple hours and by the end of it Alec is super relaxed but also super turned on. Magnus moves around to the front of Alec and pushes him back onto the bed, watching as his wings quiver in excitement. 

After both men are satisfied and the mess is cleaned up they lay holding each other in a cocoon of feathers exchanging lazy kisses. “New rule. No glamour during sex,” Magnus says quietly.

Alec chuckles sleepily,  “deal,” he says, snuggling closer to Magnus and drifting off to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
